Darling Nick
Once again, I´m going back to Zootopia via train after a visit by my parents on the countryside It was a huge family party at the Hopps household tonight, and now I´m going home When the train goes through the districts of the city, it gives me a feeling of déjà vu Since it´s the same route as when I came here for the first time years ago I´m seeing all the unbelievable sights of Zootopia, but this time I´m not alone My husband Nick Hopps is looking at them too here by my side The two of us visited the party together, having a great time with my other family members Now, we just hold hands and stand by the window, gazing at the nightly city lights You look admiringly at me, liking the dark pink dress that I´m wearing at the moment I´ve loved to wear that ever since you gave me that for a Christmas present Even though this is a bustling city, all the other districts feel so peaceful At the calmly raining area of Rainforest District is where the night looks most magical With only the two of us at that part of the train, we get closer It´s moments like this that make me think of only you, my dear There has been times in my life when sadness or failures could break me But you´ve always been there during those times, bringing comfort and hope Nick, you captured my heart with your wit, heart and charm Wherever you are, I´ll always feel like being at home We´re both evenly matched in courage and kindness No words can describe how comfortable I feel in your arms Which is where I am at the moment, as you place your paw around my waist The fox looks at his wife with a smile so sweet No other male has that spark as you do, for you are my only one The king of sly foxes, I´m honored to be your queen It didn´t take the shot of a criminal to bring this cop down, but the shot of a cupid Making me realize what was truly important to me and what my life really missed You look right into my eyes, holding me closer to you with your tail and muzzle Saying some very pleasant, loving things in that charming voice It´s easy to see why you always awaken the emotional bunny in me I´ll always be loving and loyal to you, like with every commitment I make Holding by my hand as the train heads for the direction of the downtown From the spot we are right now is a very good view to the stars and moon I get an even better view to it as you take me to your arms, sweeping me off my feet With the pure golden shine, the full moon is truly a magnificent sight at night Being smaller than you has its advantages, for it makes carrying me much easier And the way you hold me is so gentle and tender Every time we embrace, you make me feel like a real doe I especially love it whenever you stroke my dewlap when we´re at our natural state You put me back down and give me a big, strong hug During that, I give you a look so amorous and longing Ever since we got married, you´ve been so good and caring to your wife I too shall love and look after you as long as I live We were inseparable already during the earliest of our dates From going swimming together to eating candy and watching movies Years have passed since that, and our relationship is still at its prime I still love you with all my heart and always put your needs before mine We´re almost home as the train travels through the last district Amidst the fanciest of city lights, it feels very fitting for this romantic moment I pull you closer by your tie, cup your chin and give you a loving kiss You kiss me back, letting me feel the touch of your cold nose and nuzzle on my cheeks Good thing we will be home soon, for I feel already a bit tired For me, nothing beats resting in the arms of my vulpine husband You´re the greatest thing I ever discovered in the entire city, handsome Finding unexpected love in your heart, I´ll never forget that experience I will always be there with you, no matter what it´ll take This bunny is at her happiest when she´s with her darling Nick. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Love poetry